Danny Phantom:The Midnight Saga
by The Weeknd XO
Summary: 3 days after phantom planet. Sam's grandma died and she left a necklace with her. As soon as she put it on her neck something strangely made the world different. Everyone seemed weird. Only Sam was the only one who could remember some stuff. It's up to her to put the world back to normal, with the help of her infinite friend that's going to be with her throughout the journey.
1. Authors Note and Sequel

Authors Note

Before I begin I need to say a few things. First, I do not own Danny Phantom. Second, I decided to continue on with the series with my brilliant creative ideas. Third, I may repeat some episodes from the series but make them more different, and last but not least I will appreciate it if you just read it. So just sit down and enjoy this awesome adventure you are going to read.

Sincerely, Miriam

Sequel

3 days after phantom planet…

Sam Manson was looking out the window remembering memories of her and her grandma together. She let out a tear. She really missed her. Her grandma was everything to her, but now she's gone. Sam looked down at the necklace her grandma gave her.

Flashback:

"Sam, before I leave this world. I want you to have this. It was my necklace of luck. Your grandpa gave it to me. I never wore it on my neck because I felt something weird. Every time I tried it on, something prevented me from wearing it. So I decided to keep it in my hand at all times, but you Sam, wear it…in memory of...me." Her grandma slowly closed her eyes. "Grandma! Why? Why does this have to happen so soon?" Sam said and cried. Her parents put a hand on her shoulder, with tears in their eyes.

End of flashback

She looked at it very closely. The necklace was made out of gold. It had a purple gem in the middle and everything around it, was golden. She slowly raised it up and slowly put it around her neck. Suddenly she felt a powerful magic force, and it seemed like it went around the world. Everything started rumbling. In space something weird happened. A new world was created. When everything stopped rumbling. Sam groaned and asked "what just happened?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What a strange new world

Sam woke up from the strange hit that happened earlier. She looked around the room. It wasn't her very own room. It was the place where she used to live after finishing 1st grade. "Hey this isn't my room." Sam said confused. Suddenly her mom came in and said "Sam pack your stuff. We are leaving today." "Why? And where?" She said groaning. "Enough questioning. Now please just hurry up. We'll be waiting for you outside." Sam's mother said slamming the door furiously. "Gosh what's gotten into her? But I don't remember being in here." "That's because you made everything change." A voice said in the shadows. "Huh? Who's there?" Sam said scared. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." The voice said. "Then show yourself!" Sam yelled. Then a knock came from the door. "Sam. Could you hurry it up in there and what's with the yelling?" Sam's mom yelled. "I'm coming and it was nothing." Sam said nervously.

"Oh it was something." The fairy girl said coming out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Sam said. "My name is Stella. I come from the infinite world. You are a savior. All because of you we are free again." The girl said happily. "What do you mean?" Sam said. "That necklace you are wearing comes from the infinite world and whoever wears it becomes part of it as well. It looks like we have a newbie. Guess you were the chosen one." Stella said. "Sam come out now!" Sam's mom yelled. "Okay! Look we will keep on going with the conversation, but I have to leave now. I still have a lot of questions." Sam said leaving out the door. Her mom put the suitcases in the back of the trunk and the car left in a hurry. 3 days later. They arrived to a place named Amityville. "Hey I remember this place. It was when I went to a new school, but for second grade. But what am I doing here?" Sam thought.

"Sam this is our new home." Her mom said grumpily. "I know it's not the best, but the other guy just decided to kick us out for no reason." Her dad said with an attitude. "Well with that attitude of yours. I'm sure that would have been the reason." Sam murmured. "What!? Is that so? You're grounded then!" Her mom yelled. Her grandma came up to her and said "I'm sure she'll get over it." Sam gasped and said "Grandma!? What are you doing here? I thought?" Was she dreaming? Sam started having a lot of flashbacks. "What do you mean what I'm doing here? I just came back from my trip. Your mom wanted me to live with her after what happened to your grandpa." She said sadly. "Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that." Sam said. "Well don't wo… wait a second? Why do you have my necklace?" Sam's grandma asked.

"What!? You gave this to me remember? Before you were going to…" Sam couldn't remember the last part. "Before I what? Never mind, well this necklace was very special to me. I'll let you have it, I guess. Well I got to go. Talk to you later." She said rolling away with her wheelchair. "I'm sure I remember my grandma giving this to me but where?" Sam thought hard. She went to her room and started thinking. "Hey there again." Stella said. "What do you want?" Sam said annoyed. "Well didn't you had questions?" Stella said confused. "Yeah I did. But I don't understand. Why is my life mixed up? Why can I suddenly remember stuff from who the heck knows?" Sam asked frustrated. "That necklace you are wearing changed the world. You may remember some stuff. But you will be confused what's coming ahead of you." Stella said. "Is this ring part of it too?" Sam asked confused. "What!? No, but I suggest to not throw it away. It may had come from a special day. I don't know anything about you, but if you want to be back to normal life you must complete missions from the princess. If you do, then we will trust you and make your wish come true." Stella said.

"Point the necklace to the wall. It won't do anything. Promise." Sam gasped and thought "That word promise. I swear I had heard it from someone all the time. But who?" Sam pointed the necklace to the wall and it created a portal. "Follow me!" Stella said. She walked in and Sam followed. The portal disappeared just in time her mother came in. "Sam. We have to…uh" She stopped when she didn't noticed her. "Probably she went for a walk." Sam's mom said to herself. At the infinite world, "Welcome to the infinite world. The home of the immortals." Stella said. They entered a humongous castle. Sam gulped at the sight of it. "Don't worry the princess won't hurt you. She is very nice." Stella said smiling. 2 guards stopped them at the entrance. "Who is this Stella?" one of the guards said. Stella giggled and said "Don't worry she is the savior who brought us back to life." "Your highness. You may enter." The guards bowed down to her. Sam gave them a strange look as she entered. "Why hello Stella, but who is this?" The princess said. "Princess Diana I introduce you the savior who freed us." Everyone gasped who was there with her. "And you are?" "My name is Sam Manson. I think I should get going." She said walking away. "Wait newest queen. You shall not leave without dinner." Princess Diana said.

"So how did you freed us?" Diana asked her. "I still can't remember well, but as soon as I wore this necklace. The world rumbled." "That's correct. That necklace I lost it when I was battling one of our biggest enemies. Selene." "Oh, but I still have a problem. My life is mixed up and I can't remember almost anything." Sam said. "Oh that's right. Selene must have done something when that powerful magic force went on. Stella tried talking to her, but she won't listen. You see Selene is Stella's sister." Diana said. "Is there any way I could regain back my present and memories." Sam asked. "There is one way. Selene has a magic crown on her head. If you can get that back. You may go back to where you came from, but it make take long to get there." The princess said. "I would do anything." Sam said. "Then you may begin. Stella!" "Yes princess?" "From now on you are partners with Sam or should I say Midnight Velvet."

"What!?" Sam asked confused. The princess pointed her wand at Sam and an Insta-Ball covered her. As soon as it broke in half she became an angel with purple boots, a purple dress with a belt at her waist, and black and purple wings. "I introduce everyone the newest queen Midnight Velvet." The princess said to the crowd. Everyone cheered for her and the princess told her "I believe you are the only one who can defeat Selene with that great power of yours, but also with a great friend by your side." The princess brought Stella forward. She waved her hand, smiling. "Talk to each other. I'm sure you'll get along very well." The princess said smiling. The portal opened up. "I guess it's time for you two to be leaving and Sam one more thing you are going through stuff you went through when you were back at present time. Maybe it will help you remember stuff faster." The princess winked at her. Sam smiled and went through the portal. Stella followed her. Their journey begins now!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A mystery to be solved

As soon as they were back home. Sam looked at the clock and said "Oh no! I need to go to sleep already. Tomorrow I have school." Stella looked at her strangely. "Do you really have too?" Stella asked her. "Of course! My parents are going to make me anyways." She said walking to her bed. "But, where are you going to sleep Stella?" "Oh don't worry about that Sam. With my magic wand I could make my own bed. I'm going to sleep in the closet. Goodnight." Stella said closing the closet door. "Goodnight Stella." Sam said closing her eyes. Sam's mom came in and said "Ugh the men didn't even tried their best to organize her furniture. Next time I'm hiring new ones." She left and closed the door. Morning came and Sam's alarm started beeping. She got annoyed and turned it off.

Her parents came in and said "Wake up sunshine. Today you have to go to school." Sam stretched herself and said "Okay. Now if you can please just leave, so I can be able to dress up." Sam said pushing them out the door. "Sure honey. Breakfast is waiting for you." Sam slammed the door and went to the closet. She opened the door and said "Stella wake up. Remember we are now buddies." Stella woke up and said "Oh right. Are we flying to school?" "But, I don't even know how to use my wings." "Ah, its simple just let the wings fly and you focus on where you're going." "I don't know about that, but I'll give a try." Sam said smiling. "That's the spirit." Stella said happily "I'll come back. I have to talk to the princess" "But, aren't you going to help me fly?" Sam said worried. "Oh that's right. I'll give you a lesson, but then you are on your own." "You're on! But first."

Sam came out of the closet with a gray silky shirt with the pink words Love written on it, a stripped pink and white skirt, pink sneakers, and large hoop golden earrings. She let her hair go, and had a pink bow on top of her head. Stella was surprised when she saw her. "Umm no need to interrupt but according to your photo album. Aren't you a goth that only wears black with a little purple?" "What!? No that's ridiculous. That's only for freaks." Sam laughed. "Okayyy. Anyways, let's start with our lesson." Stella led her up on the roof. To transform just touch the gem of your necklace and it will change you to your infinite version. Sam touched it and immediately changed to her infinite self. Stella flied up and told Sam to do it.

Sam just followed and successfully made it up to the sky. "I remember being at the top of the sky. Somebody flied me up to the sky, but with who?" Sam thought. "You're doing great! Now just command the wings where to go and they will follow. Sam did exactly what she told her and it worked. She knew how to fly. "Have you ever been in the sky?" "If I could remember. I would've told you, but I can't. I'm pretty sure I have been at the sky. I'm just not sure with who." "Ah well I got to get going." "Wait how do I go through the roof?" "You don't need too. Just pass through it and change back by touching the gem again. Well I'll see you at school. Bye!" Stella disappeared. Sam sighed and went back to her room when her mom opened the door. "Sam breakfast is rea…" She gasped and said "I can't believe it! You are actually wearing what I have bought you for the first time!" her mom hugged her.

"What do you mean? I always have wore what you gave me." Sam said pushing her out of the way. "I have to hurry there's not much time." Sam went downstairs to eat when her dad saw her and had the same expression on his face like her mom. "Geez what's wrong with you people? Have I done something?" Sam said annoyed. "No you just made me proud." Her mom said. "Well I have to go now. Bye." Sam said hugging them and walking out the door. "Bye Sam! She you later." Her mom said happily. "Ughhh!" Sam said walking into and alley and transforming to her infinite self. She flied to the sky and headed towards school. When suddenly something hit her.

"Ahhh!" Sam screamed hitting the wall. "You look very special. But from where do you come from?" The ghost she did not know who the heck he was asked her. "Well I'm from…" "That is none of your business Skulker." Another ghost she did not knew came out. Sam gasped and thought "That ghost looks familiar. I swear I have seen him almost in every part of my life, but that could have been just a dream." She bit her nail. Getting nervous of her surroundings. "In you go Skulker. Ah another fight completed." He looked down where the strange girl was sitting he went to her. He held out his hand to her and asked "Are you okay?" Sam took it and said "Yes, but who are you?" "I'm Danny Phantom. Protector of Amityville, and you are?" "Sa…I mean Midnight Velvet." "Well nice to meet you Midnight Velvet. I suppose you are not a bad ghost right?" "Uh? Of course not. I just…Uh I have to get going." Sam said flying away. "Well okay. See you soon, I guess." Danny said confused.

"Well that was close. Almost blowing up my secret identity. I have seen him somewhere but I just can't remember." Sam thought. Suddenly she hit a pole and fell down. She was at school already. She hid on the bushes and transformed back to human. She walked to the door when she heard "Sam! Over here." She gasped and walked to where they were. "How do you know…?" "What the heck are you wearing?" Danny asked. He started laughing along with Tucker. Sam got mad and said "What I usually wear." "Come on Sam this is so not you." Tucker giggled. "But how do you two know me?" Tucker and Danny gasped and said "Uh were your best friends. How can you not know that?" Sam didn't know what to say and said "Right you are. It was just a joke." She said nervously.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other and shrugged walking away. Sam followed them and as soon as she entered everyone in the school gasped. "What now?!" Sam said groaning. "I can't believe it Sam Manson is wearing pink." Paulina said out loud. "Is something wrong with you?" Star asked her. Sam screamed "Nothing is wrong with me! I'm just being me!" Everyone just went back to do their own thing and Danny and Tucker grabbed her arm. Danny said "Sam something is wrong with you. You have never wore pink in your life. It was always black." "Are you being possessed by a ghost or something?" Tucker asked. "Ughh you know what I'm just going to my classes. Which I don't know. Ill figure out some way." Sam said walking away from them.

As soon as she was done she ran out of school towards home as fast as she could. She went directly to her room without even saying hi to her parents and looked through her photo album. She gasped when she saw the two boys she met today at Casper High. Apparently that's the only picture she had of them together. She also saw that they were actually right she only wore black and a little purple. Could this mean they are really best friends? "Sam sorry for not making it on time. Me and the princess had a long talk. Hey your necklace it's glowing." "What's good about that?" Sam asked her. "That means you regained a memory. The more you remember the more powerful you become." Stella told her.

"So it does mean I am best friends with them, and the only way to regain more memories is too hang out more with them." Sam thought to herself. "Way to go Sam! Guess you don't really need me, but I'll still be at your side. I mean I'll try too. Not all times I'll be with you, but I know you can do it." Stella said smiling. "Tomorrow be ready Stella. I have some memories to gain back. By the time I fill this necklace up with power I'll be able to defeat Selene." Stella gasped and said "Selene is not evil!" She screamed. "Well okay. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to say that." Sam said calmly. "Sorry got a bit carried away. Selene was special to me." She said looking out the window. "I'll be ready Sam for our next journey together." Stella said flying to the evening sky. "I'll be waiting for you Stella. I wonder why she got upset when I said the name Selene. Oh well we will talk about it later. Right now I have memories to remember." Sam said sitting down on her bed "Hopefully I'll get through this fast." Sam said sighing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret revealed

Sam woke up as soon as the sun shined on her face. She went to open the closet door just to see Stella missing. Sam sighed and said "What's the problem now Stella?" Stella appeared in front of her and said "Sam I'm sorry but I got a task to finish today. You are on your own for today. At least you get to hang out with your best friends." Sam went into the closet and came out with a new style. Stella slapped her face with her hand. Sam had styled her hair like a guy's (Like the style of Danny's hair), had one diamond earring on only one ear, a piercing at the top of her eyebrow, a shirt with torn sleeves that had a skull on the middle, greenish baggy pants, and gray sneakers.

"What? What's wrong with me now?" Sam asked confused. "You are supposed to show who you really are. Changing your style isn't going to take you anywhere." "Sorry Stella, but there's no way I'm wearing that freak style." Sam said packing up her stuff for school. "Sam breakfast is...Ahh!" "Problem?" Sam said annoyed. "You are not you anymore." "Of course not. I'm wearing something different today." Sam said getting in her mom's way towards the kitchen. Her father had the same expression as her mom again! "Ughh why can't I live in peace and accept me for who I am." Her parents just stared at her. "You know what. I'm out! See you guys later." Sam said going out only to crash with her grandma. "Sam! What happened to you?" "Another one." Sam said annoyed. "I'm just playing with you. Just try to stick with one style. I know this is not you." Her grandma said smiling, moving out of the doorway.

"Maybe she is correct. This is not me. I need to start acting like myself." Sam thought. She went to the alley and transformed to Midnight Velvet. She soared to the sky and started thinking about other stuff. She didn't noticed she was going too fast that she bumped into Danny Phantom. "Gah! Sorry I didn't mean too." "That's okay, but I'm surprised I haven't seen you before except yesterday." "I'm a new ghost I guess." Sam said mixed up. "Oh. Well welcome to Amityville. The place where ghost's haunt." "Thanks. I got to get going. See you soon I guess." "Yeah, but before you go. Would you like to hang out with me sometime?" "Sure! Just tell me when you are avaible." "Well I'm not sure. Next time I see you I'll have the answer ready." Sam was confused and asked again "What's your name again? Sorry I'm a bad memorizer." "It's okay. I'm Danny Phantom once again nice to meet you Midnight Velvet." "He seems so similar to the other Danny I know, but I think that's ridiculous." Sam froze and started having thoughts.

"Are you okay there Midnight Velvet?" "Uh yeah. I have to go now. Bye!" Sam said flying off fast. "Uh well okay. Byeee." Danny sighed and flied off as well. Sam reached for a bush and transformed back to human. She went to look for her friends, well more like best friends. She found them talking to each other and she screamed "Hey guys!" "Do we know you?" Danny asked confused. "Uh, it's me Sam! The girl you met yesterday. I mean the girl you knew since a long time." She said it in a mad way. "But, it doesn't even look like the Sam we used to know." Tucker said half smiling. "Yeah Sam this isn't you!" Sam gasped at their comments and said "Fine!" and ran off inside the school. Danny and Tucker just blinked and walked inside of school. Sam came out of the bathroom with her usual clothes. The black tank top with the purple oval in the middle, black skirt with green lines, combat boots, she put some of her hair into a ponytail, her lips were purple, and had her two black bracelets with the black collar on her neck.

"I knew bringing this clothes with me would help. It actually feels comfortable. I feel like the old me." Sam said to herself. Her gem started glowing. She smiled and said "I recovered my own true self." She walked towards her best friends and they looked at her happily. "You are you again Sam!" Danny said smiling. "Yeah I guess changing your style won't get you nowhere better." Sam said skipping to her class. "There's still one problem with her. Don't you think Danny?" "Yeah like why is she acting so happy? Usually she's in a bad mood all the time." "Let's just not worry about it okay?" Tucker said smiling at Danny. "I guess, well at least she's back in her own style. At lunch time, "Hey Sam! Want to hang around with us today? Me and Tucker got it all planned." "Um sure. But what are we doing?" "The usual. Hang around at the nasty burger." Danny said raising an eyebrow. "Sam come on! You are supposed to know what we do. Like we fight ghosts, go to the nasty burger..." "Wait! We fight ghosts." Danny and Tucker stared at her like if she was crazy. "I mean we do. Pardon me." Sam said nervously.

The bell suddenly sounded and Tucker said "Meet us at the park 4:30pm. We won't see you later we got detention for not doing a homework assignment." "Oh okay see you guys later?" Sam said smiling weakly. "What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to act like I know it all. Not all stupid about it." Sam thought as she bumped into someone. "Watch were you're going freak. Wait a minute? You changed back? I knew you were a loser all along." Paulina said laughing. "Don't let her treat you like that. Like the way she treated me." A strange girl came up to her. "And you are?" "Sam are you losing your memory I'm Valerie who else? And that girl who just talked to you is Paulina." "How did you know me...?" "Because if you asked about my name. I would have known you were going to ask the same question about her. Seriously Sam you need a doctor." Valerie said closing the locker and walking away.

"Ughh I got to start recognizing people." Sam thought to herself. Afterschool, "I wonder which way is the park?" Sam said lost. Suddenly a person was walking towards her and then she asked the person "Umm, excuse me? But where is Amity's Park?" "What the heck? Sam Manson doesn't know her way to the park? What a loser?" Dash said laughing. "I was just trying to recognize this place." Sam said tearing up. She ran past Dash and into nowhere. "Huh, what's gotten into her? Dash asked confused. She ran so fast she bumped into Danny. She fell down. Danny turned around and held his hand to her saying "Sam what took you so long we been waiting 20 minutes." Sam took it and said "I'm sorry, I just forgot the way to the park." Sam said sniffing.

"Why are you crying Sam?" Danny said confused. "I ran into this blonde hair jock with a red and white jacket." "You mean Dash right?" "I think so? Well anyways he just made fun of me for not knowing which way was the park." Sam said still letting out tears. "I can't take this bullying anymore!" Danny and Tucker looked at her confused. "I've never seen Sam acting this way before." Tucker whispered to Danny. "I know let me try to make her feel better." Danny told Tucker while walking his way towards Sam. "Hey Sam, How about let's fight ghosts. Maybe that will make you feel better." Danny said smiling to her. "Uh sure!" Sam said getting up.

Danny cried out "I'm going ghost!" He transformed into his ghost form and Sam gasped. "Y-You are D-Danny Phantom." Sam said surprised. Danny gave her a frown "Of course I am Sam. You have been knowing my secret since forever. Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" "Uh, uh I got to go." Sam said running off. "This is not normal Danny. Sam is acting like if she didn't know anything." Tucker said. "I know Tuck, but I'm going to find out." Danny said flying off with Tucker. "How about let's play video games." "Count me in." Danny said. Back at Sam's house, "There has to be something in my album that has to do with Danny." Sam said digging through her stuff.

"Ah ha! I found it." Sam opened up the album and flipped through it. She saw the picture she saw yesterday and there was new pictures on the other sides of the album. "So my best friend is a ghost!" Her gem started glowing. "That means I'm correct!" Sam said happily "I just need to remember the whole story of how I knew him before I go up to him again, and I'll stop acting crazy." Sam said to herself. "But it's unfair how I'm keeping a secret away from him. He's my best friend and should know everything. Eh I'll tell him soon. I mean what's wrong with hiding a little secret form him." Sam said smiling to herself. "I'll make sure to expose your secret." Selene said watching her. "I'll make Danny Phantom not trust you. By making you evil. Soon I'll get you Midnight Velvet." Selene laughed while flying through the sky.


End file.
